1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dyeing of nylon articles and the like and particularly to dyeing the nylon with a room temperature dye solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods of dyeing nylon known in the prior art require that the dye solution into which the nylon is immersed be heated to a temperature far in excess of room temperature. The process known in the art is very slow, requires a heated tank, causes dimensional changes in the articles dyed and is not suitable for dyeing thermal formed parts. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to dye only a portion of the article, for example, the edge of a nylon bushing, or local area coloring on a nylon article, such as lettering, arrows, symbols, etc., because of the high temperature to which the solution must be raised and because of the length of time for which the nylon part must remain in the heated solution.
Our invention overcomes these problems and allows the dyeing of nylon articles with a room temperature solution and nylon articles may be dyed very quickly by utilizing our method--within 15 seconds to 3 minutes depending on the particular article.